Szkoła z internatem/Być sobą
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Chłopaki z klasy matematycznej zmieniają swojemu wrogowi, Fineaszowi, osobowość maszyną Zoltana, przez co Fineasz zaczyna być kujonem. Potem gdy Ferb i Izabela chcą mu ponownie zmienić osobowość, sprawiają, że Fineasz staje się alkoholikiem i grozi mu wyrzucenie ze szkoły. Tymczasem Baljeet i Buford chcą przemalować swój pokój, jednak nie mogą się dogadać w kwestii koloru, podczas gdy Fretka chce załatwić Stefie i Jeremiaszowi miejsce w szkole Zoltana. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Teddy; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Marcus Plus Cosinus; *Kujony Marcus'a; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Konserwator; *Zack Davenport Scenariusz (Dom Zoltana znajdujący się w okolicach Miami. Zoltan w garniturze wchodzi do domu i pada na kanapę) Zoltan: Myślałem, że to spotkanie biznesowe nigdy się nie skończy... Ciekawe, co jest w TV. (Telewizor uruchamia się automatycznie, a z podłogi wysuwają się dwie robotyczne ręce. Jedna trzyma miskę z popcornem, a druga puszkę Coca-Coli. Zoltan kładzie miskę obok siebie, a puszkę otwiera i bierze łyka. Nagle na ekranie telewizora pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Tatuś! Zapomniałeś mnie nakarmić! Zoltan: Nakarmić? (Zoltan rzuca jednym prażonym ziarnem w ekran) Teddy: Ała! Trafiłeś mnie w oko! A poza tym, obiecałeś mi, że pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka. Zoltan: Co? Kiedy? (Teddy odtwarza plik dźwiękowy) Głos Zoltana: W następny wtorek zabiorę cię do wesołego miasteczka. Zoltan: Czy ty znowu bawiłeś się programem do obróbki dźwięku? Teddy: Eeee... nie. Ale masz mnie zabrać. Proszę, tatusiu. Zoltan: Nie. Teddy: Okej, jak chcesz. (Zoltan zaczyna się pocić) Zoltan: Co tu tak gor... Teddy, przestań bawić się temperaturą! Teddy: To mnie zabierz do wesołego miasteczka. Zoltan: Echhh... no dobra, ale daj mi odpocząć. (Zoltan kładzie się na kanapie. Po kilkunastu sekundach zaczyna zgrzytać zębami, a z sufitu zaczyna padać śnieg) Zoltan: Dobra! Już cię zabieram! Teddy: Hurrra! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Być sobą. (G-Tech. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela siedzą w głównym pomieszczeniu i czytają coś na tabletach. Z jakiegoś windopokoju wychodzi czterech chłopaków. Stojący na przodzie Marcus to niski niebieskooki blondyn z czarnymi okularami ubrany w białą koszulę w kratę i niebieskie spodnie w linię. Za nim stoi trzech kujonów ubranych w wyprasowane koszule w kratę i eleganckie czarne spodnie. Mają okulary i wiele pryszczy na twarzy. Każdy z nich jest pogrążony w trzymanych na lewej ręce podręcznikach. Jeden z nich trzyma jakąś maszynę w dłoni) Marcus: O, Fineasz Flynn! Nasz piąty komiliton z klasy. Fineasz: Marcus? Czego wy tu chcecie? Marcus: Zjawiliśmy się tu, by cię nawiedzić. Jesteś czarną owcą w naszym otoczeniu. Fineasz: Otoczeniu? Przecież się z wami nie zadaję. Marcus: Mam na myśli naszą klasę. Przydreptaliśmy przetransformować twoją osobowość. (Kujon 1 podaje kujonowi 2 maszynę. Kujon 2 podaje ją kujonowi 3. Kujon 3 podaje ją Marcus'owi. Wszystkie te podania przebiegają szybko i sprawnie. Marcus ustawia ją w stronę Fineasza, którego trafia promień. Zaskoczeni Ferb i Izabela odskakują do tyłu) Marcus: Hehe, doznaliśmy powodzenia... (Marcus i kujony wchodzą do swojego windopokoju. Ferb i Izabela ze zdziwieniem przyglądają się Fineaszowi) Izabela: Fineasz... wszystko dobrze? Fineasz: Tak, ale... ale mam wrażenie, że jeśli nie przerobię lotem błyskawicy jakiegokolwiek podręcznika od fizyki kwantowej w języku chińskim, to lada moment wylecę w powietrze. Ferb: O nie... (Tymczasem w wesołym miasteczku. Zoltan ma przyklejony do brzucha tablet, na którym wyświetla się Teddy) Zoltan: Może wrócimy do domu? Ludzie się patrzą na mnie i myślą, że jestem jakimś skończonym debilem. Teddy: Nie, ja chcę się przejechać na diabelskim młynie! Zoltan: Ale którym? Tamtym? (Zoltan wskazuje na ogromny diabelski młyn) Teddy: Nie, miałem na myśli ten drugi, niższy. Ale jak już chcesz na ten... Zoltan: Nie ma mowy! Mam lęk wysokości! Teddy: I masz mieszkanie na szczycie 100-piętrowego wieżowca? Zoltan: Jesteś bardziej upierdliwy niż moja mama. Teddy: Wiem, tatusiu. (Zoltan mija Fretkę, Stefę i Jeremiasza, którzy stoją przy stoisku i jedzą watę cukrową) Fretka: O, patrzcie! To Zoltan, dyrektor G-Tech'u. Stefa: Naprawdę? Nie poznałabym go. Myślałam, że to jakiś skończony debil. Co on ma na brzuchu? Fretka: Ciekawe, co on tu robi. Musimy go jakoś poprosić, by załatwił wam miejsce w tej szkole. Chodźmy za nim! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Windopokój Baljeet'a i Buforda. Buford przygląda się ścianom, a Baljeet swojemu współlokatorowi) Baljeet: Co ty robisz? Buford: Nie podoba mi się ten kolor ścian. Baljeet: I co? Chcesz zmienić? Buford: Tak. (Buford wyjmuje z kieszeni G-Phone;a i coś na nim klika. Nagle ściany robią się ciemniejsze, a na suficie pojawia się menu) Buford (czyta napisy): "Zmień wystrój"... o, Zoltan dodał jakąś nową funkcję! "Miasta"... "Paryż"! (Ściany przybierają takie zabarwienie, że pokój wydaje się być umiejscowionym na szczycie Wieży Eiffla. Widać całe miasto nocą) Buford: Oooo... uwielbiam to! Baljeet: Zaraz, czemu Paryż? Ja bym wolał inne mias... Buford: Ey, można się nawet przemieszczać po Paryżu! (Buford wciska jakiś przycisk. Pokój zaczyna "spadać" z wieży. Baljeet piszczy i wskakuje pod kołdrę) Buford: Co ty? Masz jakiś lęk?! Baljeet: Jakbyś mnie na tamtej wycieczce, co była tydzień temu, nie zrzucił ze szczytu tej wieży, to bym się nie bał! Buford: Pfff... tchórz. (Tymczasem w windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb i Izabela stoją nad Fineaszem, który siedzi przy biurku i czyta podręcznik) Ferb: Fineasz, a może pójdziemy na pizzę? Fineasz: Pizzę? Czy ty masz świadomość tego, jaka ona jest destrukcyjna dla organizmu?! Izabela: Oj, Fineasz... oderwij się już od tych książek. Fineasz: Kiedy nie mogę! Czuję temperamentny szwung przerabiania podręczników i wplatania w wypowiedzi epizodycznie użytkowanych wyrazów. Izabela: To tak nie może być! Już ja pokażę tym kujonom... (W wesołym miasteczku. Zoltan ustawia się do usadowienia się na zbliżających się krzesełkach. Gdy siedzenia są już pod nimi, Zoltan siada i zapina pasy) Teddy: Ej! Zabierz ten pas, nic nie widzę! Zoltan: Chcesz, żebym wypadł? Teddy: To połóż mnie obok. (Zoltan odrywa od brzucha tablet i kładzie go na pustym siedzeniu obok. Tymczasem na krzesełkach tuż za nim siedzą Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz) Stefa: To chyba był zły pomysł wchodzić we troje na dwuosobową kolejkę. Nie mogę oddychać... Fretka: Nie marudź. O, patrzcie, stąd widać G-Tech! (Tymczasem u Zoltana i Teddy'ego. Zoltan nerwowo przełyka ślinę) Zoltan: Niech ta cholerna machina natychmiast zjedzie na dół. Teddy: Mam ją przyspieszyć? Zoltan: TAK! Teddy: Okej. (Diabelski młyn zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Zoltan i Teddy są na samym szczycie) Teddy (ironicznie): Ups, coś nie wyszło. Zoltan: Jak wrócimy, to masz szlaban na procesor. (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Buford wchodzi do swojego pokoju i zauważa, że na ścianach jest Nowe Delhi) Buford: Ej, Baljeet, to chyba nie jest Paryż. Baljeet: No nie, nie jest. Buford: Ma być Paryż! Baljeet: Nie! (Buford wyciąga G-Phone'a i klika coś. Po chwili ściany zmieniają się na Paryż, pokój jest umiejscowiony tuż obok Łuku Triumfalnego) Baljeet: Ej! (Baljeet wyciąga swojego G-Phone'a i klika coś. Ściany zmieniają się na Nowe Delhi) Buford: Przestań! (Buford i Baljeet zaczynają szaleńczo wciskać przyciski na swoich G-Phone'ach. Ściany kolejno zmieniają się na Paryż, Nowe Delhi, Paryż, Nowe Delhi, Kapsztad, Nowy Jork, Oborniki Śląskie, Ateny, Lwów, Reykjavík, Kair i Budapeszt. Nagle ściany wygasają i widać jedynie małe niebieskie sześciokąty foremne) Buford: Nie mogę nic ustawić! Zepsułeś! Baljeet: Ja?! Buford: A co? Ja? (Tymczasem w windopokoju Marcusa i jego kujonów. Izabela wchodzi do środka i widzi czwórkę chłopaków, którzy siedzą na łóżku i czytają podręczniki. Marcus po zauważeniu dziewczyny szybko łapie leżącą na biurku maszynę) Izabela: Dawaj mi to! (Izabela wyrywa Marcus'owi maszynę z ręki) Izabela: Pfff... Siłę to ty masz jak mój wujek, który tydzień temu skręcił sobie nadgarstek, podnosząc solniczkę. (Izabela wychodzi z windopokoju. Drzwi windy zamykają się, jednak po chwili otwierają. Stoi tam Izabela) Izabela: Zapiszcie się na siłownię... (Drzwi windy zamykają się, jednak po chwili znowu otwierają) Izabela: ... ch*je. (Tymczasem na diabelskim młynie. Zoltan nerwowo rozgląda się) Teddy: A może o czymś pogadamy? Zoltan: A może się zamkniesz? Teddy: Mój pomysł lepszy. (Zoltan przesuwa palcem po ustach Teddy'ego. Robot przestaje wydawać głos, a po chwili znika z ekranu) Zoltan: Czemu ja nie wpadłem na to wcześniej? (Tymczasem kilka metrów za Zoltanem. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz patrzą w dół) Fretka: Ciekawe, ile potrwa naprawa... Stefa: Oby szybko, bo gnieciecie mi żebra. Jeremiasz: Fretuś, a jak ty chcesz załatwić nam miejsce w szkole? Fretka: Właśnie, musicie udowodnić mu, że jesteście zdolni. Zejdźcie po tej konstrukcji i to jakoś naprawcie. Stefa: Zaraz, co?! Co ma moja sztuka origami i muzyka Jeremiasza do tego? Fretka: No w sumie... coś zaraz wymyślę. (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Izabela z maszyną wchodzi do windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Wymierza urządzenie w stronę czerwonowłosego) Izabela: Wie ktoś, jak tego użyć? (Nagle na ekranie telewizora pojawia się Teddy, który porusza ustami, ale nie wydaje dźwięku) Ferb: Co, ktoś cię wyciszył? (Teddy kiwa głową na "tak") Izabela: Chcesz, żebyśmy ci przywrócili głoś? (Teddy kiwa głową na "tak") Izabela: To którego przycisku mam użyć, żeby przywrócić Fineaszowi pierwotny charakter? Tego niebieskiego? (Teddy kiwa głową na "nie") Izabela: Zielonego? (Teddy kiwa głową na "tak") Izabela: Okej, Ferb, odblokuj go. (Ferb przesuwa palcem po ekranie telewizora, a Izabela wciska zielony przycisk. W Fineasza trafia promień) Teddy: Nara, śmiecie. (Teddy znika z ekranu telewizora) Izabela: Fineasz, wszystko w porządku? Fineasz: Tak... Ferb: Odczuwasz może silną potrzebę nauki? Fineasz: Nie... Izabela: O, naprawiłam go. Chodź, Ferb, odniesiemy to do laboratorium Zoltana. O ile tam w ogóle wejdziemy. (Tymczasem w windopokoju Baljeet'a i Buforda. W kącie klęczy konserwator, który naprawia coś w ścianie. Widać cały jego tyłek) Baljeet: Fuuuj... okropny widok! (Konserwator wstaje i podciąga spodnie) Konserwator: Naprawione. Proszę się tą funkcją więcej nie bawić. Buford: Zrozumiane. Proszę kupić pasek do spodni. (Obrażony konserwator wychodzi. Baljeet wyjmuje G-Phone'a i klika coś. Pokój "umiejscawia" się na szycie góry Fudżi, skąd widać Tokio) Buford: Ej! Ustaw Paryż! Baljeet: Eeee... to jest Paryż. Widzisz tę wieżę? To Eiffel. To po prostu Paryż... eeee... przed II wojną światową. Buford: A, spoczko. Widzisz, jednak się mnie posłuchałeś! Baljeet: Tsssa... (Tymczasem w windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb i Izabela wchodzą do środka i widzą Fineasza pijącego butelkę alkoholu) Izabela: FINEASZ! Fineasz: No co? Spragniony ku*wa jestem. Izabela: No nie! Teddy nas oszukał! (Fineasz wyjmuje z kieszeni papierosa i zapalniczkę) Ferb: Fineasz! Oszalałeś?! Przecież tu są czujniki dymu! Fineasz: W sumie... masz rację... Ferb: No. Fineasz: Pójdę zapalić na je***ym dworze. (Tymczasem na diabelskim młynie. Zniecierpliwiony Zoltan spogląda w dół, gdy nagle na tablecie pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Wróciłem! Zoltan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Zoltan odpina pasy i wyskakuje z krzesełek. Spada w dół i ląduje w basenie. Jego wyczyn obserwują Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz) Stefa: Ja też skaczę, bo zaraz się tu chyba uduszę! (Stefa odpina pasy) Stefa: Ahoj, przygodo! (Stefa zeskakuje z krzesełek i po chwili ląduje w basenie) Fretka: Też nie chce mi się tutaj siedzieć. (Fretka odpina pasy i zeskakuje) Jeremiasz: Sam siedzieć nie będę! (Jeremiasz zeskakuje. Fretka, a po chwili też jej chłopak lądują w basenie) Zoltan: Na pomoc! Nie potrafię pływać! (Stefa i Jeremiasz wymieniają się spojrzeniami, po czym podpływają do topiącego się Zoltana. Łapią go za ręce i dopływają z nim do brzegu. Jeremiasz wyciąga go z wody i kładzie tuż obok stoiska z kawą) Jeremiasz: Całe szczęście, że kiedyś byłem ratownikiem. Zrobię usta-usta i... Zoltan: Nic mi nie jest! (Zoltan wstaje) Jeremiasz: Metoda głośnego mówienia o sztucznym oddychaniu też działa. Zazwyczaj przy ładnej ratowniczce mężczyźni po prostu udają, że coś im się stało i natychmiast potrzebują pierwszej pomocy. Zoltan: Uratowaliście mi życie. Jak wam mogę się odwdzięczyć? Stefa: Ma pan może wolne miejsca w szkole? (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, windopokój Fineasza i jego brata. Ferb i Izabela siedzą na łóżku) Ferb: Ale skąd on wziął pieniądze na te papierosy? Izabela: I kto mu je sprzedał? (Izabela z uwagą przygląda się maszynie) Izabela: Lol, dlaczego ja wcześniej nie zauważyłam wielkiego przycisku "Undo"? (Do windopokoju wchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Ja pie**olę, w pobliskim wesołym miasteczku zepsuł się diabelski młyn. Co za ku*wa osły... (Izabela klika przycisk "Undo". W Fineasza trafia promień) Ferb: Okej... Fineasz, masz ochotę zapalić? Fineasz: Nie. Izabela: A pouczyć się? Fineasz: Nie... zaraz, przecież jutro mam ważny sprawdzian! Muszę się pouczyć! Ferb: Ja mam nawet dwa... Prawie bym zapomniał. Izabela: A ja nie mam. (Izabela uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, jednak po chwili jej radość znika) Izabela: Ale muszę oddać na jutro rysunek, którego nawet nie zaczęłam. (Izabela wychodzi z windopokoju) (Napisy końcowe) (Zoltan z tabletem w lewej ręce wchodzi do swojego domu. Od razu dostaje w twarz śnieżką rzuconą przez Zack'a) Zack: Tato! Jest dopiero koniec października, a już jest zima! Czy to oznacza, że mamy grudzień? (Zoltan przeciera twarz ręką i rozgląda się. Cały dom jest zasypany śniegiem) Zoltan: Teddy... czy ty zapomniałeś wyłączyć śnieg? Teddy: Może. Hehe... KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *Pomysł na ten odcinek powstał 2 lata temu. Miała się w nim pojawić pełna wulgaryzmów i wyzwisk piosenka, z której jednak autor zrezygnował